Hajime Hinata
Hajime Hinata is the main protagonist of Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He originally had no talent, entering Hope's Peak Academy as a reserve course student, but he eventually earned the title of Ultimate Hope after participating in Project Izuru Kamukura - a brain alteration/augmentation program named after the school's founder designed to "create a genius out of the ordinary" - in which his original memories were erased. During this time, he was known as Izuru Kamukura. He and Izuru are voiced by Minami Takayama in the Japanese version of the anime and the game, and by Johnny Yong Bosch in the English version of the anime and the game. Appearance He has short, spiky brown hair and green eyes. He wears a simple white shirt with a green tie with a strange symbol at the bottom, and blue jeans with red-and-white sneakers. Hajime's eyes have a straight line running across his pupil. While his eye colours are normally green, his eyes turned red and shaped like a target radar when he lived as Izuru Kamukura. In Side: Hope, Hajime's eyes have become heterochromatic. His left eye is red while his right eye is green. Personality Hajime is a normal boy who is slightly kind to others, although when he learns of Nagito Komaeda's true nature, he doesn't consider him as a friend and limits his kindness to him, not even feeding him when he was tied by the others. He also sometimes regrets to tell who the real murderer is in some cases, an example when he pointed out the frail Mikan Tsumiki in Chapter 3 as the murderer. He is also somewhat snarky, cynical, and blunt, yet generally tolerant of others' quirks. History Hajime Hinata, a student attending the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy, had awoken to find himself on the beach of a mysterious, unknown island. It's not long before he meets fifteen other students, seemingly members of his class. They all begin to bond, but that is cut short as an intruder, Monokuma, reveals that they are here to participate in a Killing School Trip. It's explained that if any of these students wish to leave the island they're stuck on, they must kill another student in secret and pass a Class Trial, where the innocent students work together to determine who the killer is. If this game is lost, then everyone besides the killer will be executed. At first, there are doubts that anyone will participate, but the impossible becomes reality as they find their first dead body. Almost immediately, Hinata takes the reigns and leads the other students in their investigation, where they discovert he first culprit. This same process continues five more times, with Hinata learning various things about their situation along the way. At the end of the game, it's revealed that Hinata is talentless, unlike his fellow Ultimate students, and that this entire killing game had taken place in a simulation. They also learn that the Ultimate students were part of the 'Ultimate Despair', and that they were entirely brainwashed by Junko Enoshima to commit horrible deeds and bring about the end of the world. Disgusted by what they had done under brainwashing, the surviving students vow to dedicate their life to atoning for theses sins. They destroy what's left of Junko Enoshima, now only surviving through the code of the simulation, and he and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world. Hajime returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy with the other Remnants of Despair as a Reserve Course student and a candidate for the Izuru Kamukura Project. We watch Hinata's self esteem slowly begin to break down as he watches the talented Ultimate students around him, wishing to be like them, to be around them. When offered to participate in the Izuru Kamukura project, an experimental project that would remove all of his emotions in favor of receiving every imaginable talent, Hinata hesitantly accepts- Although his identity is important to him, he believes that becoming so talented may allow him to help others, as well as himself. Once the experiment is complete, Hajime Hinata essentially dies, and Izuru Kamukura, a completely different identity emerges. Hinata's consciousness remains alive inside of Izuru, occasionally breaking out and forcing the emotionless Izuru to feel, even to cry. Hinata finally returns in Side: Future, ''seemingly back in control, but with remnants of Izuru still inside of him. Finally able to exist as both Hinata and Izuru, Hinata becomes the Ultimate Hope. With his talent, and with the help of his classmates, he saves the world from Ryota Mitarai's brainwashing attempts. Gallery Hajime_Hinata.jpg Hajimedr3.jpg|Hajime Hinata in Side: Despair Izuru Kamukura.jpg|As Izuru Kamukura Hinata_Nanami_Gala_omega.jpg|Hajime and Chiaki tumblr_obr3t5rhQc1th2h5do1_1280.jpg|Hajime in episode 1 of Despair Hajime_Izuru.png|Left eye (Hajime Hinata) and Right eye (Izuru Kamukura) tumblr_oeajqgpyX91suo28yo1_1280.png Hajime_glances_at_Makoto.png|Hajime looks onto Makoto Naegi with respect while making his way back to the ship. C1nZGziVIAA1Rse.jpg Class_77-B_reunion.jpg Hajime-Hinata.jpg Hinata_defeating_the_troops.png Kamukura's_tears.png Izuru_sad.png Nanami_meet_Hinata.jpg Hinata_convincing_Ryota.jpg image11.jpg klXhSlS.jpg tumblr_oabpivtrOl1sgxbduo2_1280.png Hajime_stops_Sato_from_slapping_Natsumi.png Chisa scolds Hajime.png Chisa protects Hajime from Juzo's punch.png Trivia *Hajime likes Kusamochi *Hajime dislikes Sakuramochi. *Even though his looks and personality might resemble Makoto Naegi, Hajime has a more blunt personality then Makoto, saying "それは違うぞ(sore wa chigau zo lit. That's wrong)" doing Nonstop Debates, while Makoto says "それは違うよ(sore wa chigau yo lit. That's wrong)", which is more polite then saying ぞ. He also had a difficult time relexing in the prologue of ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. *Hajime's alternate identity is foreshadowed during one of Gundham Tanaka's free time events, where Tanaka asks Hajime to reveal his "true name". *His first name, Hajime, means "beginning", while his birthday is on January 1, the start of a new year "beginning". *His name can also translate to "face to a new day", or "wound" referencing how he came to terms with the wrong he did as Izuru Kamakura and looked to the future. *His Bloodtype is A. *His temporary transition into his "Awakening" form is similar to that of Kiyotaka Ishimaru's transformation into "Kiyondo". Both of them acquired the transformation by keeping someone in their memories. (In Hajime's case, he kept Chiaki and Izuru Kamukura in mind as he finishes off Junko's AI in the end.) Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Successful Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genius Category:Determinators Category:Alter-Ego Category:Archenemy Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:The Hero Category:Selfless Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Loyal Category:Falsely Accused Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Honorable